1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LCD-TV capable of receiving at least two display signals, and more particularly, to a LCD-TV having an indicator capable of emitting light of respectively different colors in accordance with display signals of respectively different formats.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid development of science and technology always brings about new electronic products in the market. However, the electronic products have display signals of respectively different specifications for conforming to a diversity of the products. To support these diverse display signals of respectively different formats, various interfaces for receiving signals are generally provided with the electronic products so as to be connected to an external image device. For example, a display capable of receiving display signals of three different formats can be used to serve as the following three means:
First, the means is a monitor. The image is displayed by receiving a display signal from a graphic card of a personal computer (PC), and a display interface uses to receive the display signal of the PC.
Next, the means is a multi-media display. The above-mentioned monitor is upgraded to become the multi-media display by adding a video decoder and an audio circuit thereto. An interface for multi-media display signals is used to receive a display signal of a multi-media means such as VCD, DVD, and the multi-media display signals normally including a composite video signal, a S-video signal and a component video signal.
Finally, the means is a television (TV). The above-mentioned multi-media display becomes the television by adding a tuner and a channel program device thereto. An interface for TV program signals is performed to receive a TV display signal.
As described above, the monitor is capable of receiving display signals of three different formats by adding a circuit and an interface having respectively different functions. For the convenient explanation of the present invention, the multi-functional monitor is generally called “display” or the well-known “LCD-TV”. However, when the LCD-TV switches in accordance with the display signals of the three different formats, the LCD-TV itself lacks an appropriate indication of the display signal currently used on the screen to the user. Hence, this always troubles the user.